Mundo Animal II
by kawaii destruction
Summary: Un video que ha viajado de la Corporación Cápsula al Monte Paoz pone a la familia un poco loca, sobre todo a Milk. Segunda parte de Mundo Animal.


**Bueno, nunca había hecho un fanfic de Gokú y Milk por lo que esto es un experimento, pero ya me habían pedido que hiciera esto. Esta es la continuación de "Mundo animal" si no la han leído igual le entienden así que gracias a todos por leerme. P. D. quiero aclarar algo: estos monos de los que hablo si existen, no recuerdo ni su nombre ni en donde viven, pero de que existen, existen. **

**MUNDO ANIMAL II**

Milk recogió un misterioso paquete. Se metió a la casa, cerró la puerta y suspiró aliviada, por lo menos no era una nueva carta para cobrar algo o avisos de embargo o algo así, recibir ese tipo de cartas la mortificaba… aunque finalmente, si llegaban a embargarla, la fuerza de un saiyajin la salvaría.

-¿Mónica? ¿quién es Mónica?– se preguntó extrañada al leer la nota -en ese momento llegaron Gokú y Goten empapados, escurriendo lodo y con dos grandes pescados en las manos

-Miiiilk ya llegamos– salió alegremente el mayor, la mujer desorbitó los ojos y jaló aire en los pulmones, lo que Gokú interpretó como mala señal

-¿¡Cómo se atreven a ensuciarme así la cocina!? ¡Acabo de limpiar y ustedes…!- gritó a todo pulmón, las ventanas cimbraron y los dos saiyajin tragaron saliva. Milk puso el paquete en su mandil, para tener libres las manos por si lo requería.

Horas después cuando Gokú y Goten tomaban una siesta, después de comer, Milk recordó el paquete, lo tomó y lo desenvolvió -Un video… ¿pero quién es Mónica?– siendo presa de la curiosidad, se dispuso a ponerlo en la videocasetera, ya la había encendido cuando escuchó la puerta principal abriéndose

-¡Mamá!- gritó a modo de saludo

-¡Mi Gohan!– se le iluminaron los ojitos y apagó el aparato, volviendo a meter el video en su bolsa

-Mamá traje a Videl, queremos hablar contigo-

-Viiiidel ¡pero qué gusto de verte querida!– saludó con dos signos de yenes en los ojos… que conste que Milk no es interesada, pero teniendo que mantener a tres saiyajin afectados por algún tipo de alergia ante el trabajo…

-Igualmente, señora– sonrió tímidamente

-¿Y mi padre?- preguntó el muchacho escondiendo su nerviosismo

-Está durmiendo una siesta ¿por qué?-

-Es que tenemos que anunciarles la decisión que tomamos Videl y yo sobre el futuro de nuestra relación– Milk palideció un poco, miró a Videl y ésta se sonrojó y Milk tragó saliva, sospechando.

Volvió a olvidar el video.

Una hora después, la familia completa estaba reunida, todos estaban muy felices, a excepción de Milk que lloraba a mares

-Ppero mamá no quiero que estés triste- le consolaba su hijo mayor abrasándola de los hombros

-Pero si no estoy triste– respondió entre sollozos. Gokú la abrazó y le pasó un pañuelo con el que se limpió los mocos -estoy muy feliz…- y volvió a soltar el llanto escandaloso

-Señora, vendremos a verla muy seguido, se lo prometo– le dijo dulcemente

-¿Cómo que vendrán a verme? pensé que iban a vivir aquí- se sorprendió -¿entonces en dónde vivirán?– Gohan y Videl contestaron al mismo tiempo aunque de diferente forma

-Aquí-

-Con mi papá– se formó un silencio en el que los novios se voltearon a ver confundidos

-Si nos permiten…- pidió el chico sin dejar de ver a Videl. Milk se levantó del sillón comprendiendo enseguida, aunque Gokú siguió sentado en el sillón, sonriendo

-Gokú… vamos a… la cocina-

-¡Que bien! La parte de la casa que más me gusta– Milk se molestó por el comentario

-No te gustará tanto después de esto– media hora después se escuchaban los gritos de Videl y de Gohan en la sala, mientras Gokú lavaba los trastes con cara compungida, en ese momento llegó Goten

-Mamá ¿por qué discuten?-

-Cosas de novios hijito-

-Pero es que quiero ver la tele-

-Espera a que ellos terminen ¿de acuerdo? ¿ya hiciste tu tarea?

-ta-ta-ta…-

-Tarea-

-Ah ¿tarea? Siii ya claaro jejeje ¿puedo ir a casa de Trunks?-

-Cuando termines tu tarea-

-¡Pero mamá!-

-Milk ¿puedo ir a casa de Vegeta?- pidió Gokú levantando la mano

-Cuando termines de lavar tus trastes-

-¡Pero Milk!-

-¡Ppero nada!– justo en ese momento Videl soltó una palabrota y Gohan le contestó con otra -¡Goten vete a la casa de Trunks!–ordenó enojada, Goten dio un saltito de alegría y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad antes de que su mamá cambiara de opinión. Entonces se dirigió a la sala, Gokú escuchó desde la cocina, aún con las manos llenas de jabón -¡EN ESTA CASA NO SE USA ESE LENGUAJE!– lo que siguió fue una decente petición de que se trasladaran a otro lugar para que prosiguieran su discusión. Gokú fue a ver qué pasaba -Y tú ¡Gokú!- señaló al recién llegado

-Yo voy a entrenar– y salió como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a Milk con la furia de un toro. Intentó inútilmente romperle la cabeza con un florero.

Videl y Gohan salieron aún peleando el uno contra el otro, y se perdieron en el bosque camino a algún lugar donde nadie los escuchara.

* * *

Cuando Milk se quedó sola se sentó en su sillón y de pronto recordó el video, en su cara se dibujó una mueca que decía ¿por qué no?

El video terminó y Milk estaba sumamente indignada, aquella había sido una broma de mal gusto, qué video tan vulgar, y más siendo ella una señora tan decente ¿Cómo se atrevían a mandarle algo así! Es cierto que ya lo había visto dos veces, pero en la segunda había babeado menos. Jum. Seguramente Gokú encontraría el video tan de mal gusto como ella. Se lo iba a mostrar en cuanto llegara, pero solo para rectificar lo repugnante que era. Y por si las moscas… lo vería otra vez, después de darse un baño con agua fría ¡qué calor hacía de repente!

* * *

-¡Gokú¡que bueno que llegaste!– saltó de alegría al verlo

-¿Yo?-

-Hay… hay algo que quiero mostrarte-

-¿Por qué estás sudando así… por qué estas tan roja… a qué huele?– pregunto curiosfo al olisquear el ambiente, había un olor medio extraño que ella emanaba -no me digas que estas…- Milk se sonrojó apenada -¿También estás sudada por que entrenaste?– Milk se fue de espaldas

-No yo… quiero mostrarte algo… realmente es una tontería, pero me gustaría saber tu opinión. Gokú sonrió pensando en un nuevo platillo, hasta que Milk lo sentó en el sillón frente al televisor. En él se reflejó la imagen de una toma lejana de una selva. Comenzó la narración en la sexy voz de un locutor

_En esta ocasión, exploraremos juntos la vida social e intima de los monos "X", un espécimen que ha llamado la atención de los científicos por su peculiar comportamiento. _

El video corrió y Gokú parpadeó una sola vez durante todo el documental. Ladeaba la cabeza y se quedaba con la boca un poquitín abierta. Sin dejar de ver la televisión, la cual no veía a menudo, abrazó a Milk atrayéndola hacia él, lo que le encantó a la mujer.

-Uhh… que sensación tan extraña- meditó. De pronto recordó algo -¡Pero si yo conozco a esos monos!-

-¿E-enserio los conoces?- preguntó muy sorprendida

-¡Claro! Viven aquí cerca. Cuando era niño me robaban la comida ¿no quieres ir a verlos?-

-¡No Gokú¿no te parece de mal gusto lo que hacen?-

-Mmm ¿y por qué? Tu y yo también lo hacemos ¿no te acuerdas?– Milk se sonrojó y apartó la mirada -en la noche en la cama… o en la cocina, o cuando nos bañamos… o…-

-¡YA LO SÉ! Jum– se cruzó de brazos indignada –y…- tosió -¿No te causó… nada, ninguna reacción?- pregunto como no queriendo la cosa

-¿Uh, a qué te refieres?-

-Pues… no sé– se acercó a su esposo y discretamente le coqueteó con la mirada -¿no te dieron ganas de ponerte… romántico?-

-Mmm… ahora que lo dices…- mano en la barbilla y mirada al techo- pues no. Pero me dio mucha hambre-

-GO… olvídalo, te voy a preparar algo– dijo resignada, ese hombre a veces resultaba muy confuso, no era como cualquiera. Al contrario de él, Milk se estaba obsesionando con las imágenes. Por más que las apartaba de su mente mientras cocinaba, ellas solitas regresaban.

_Es importante recalcar que estos monos mantienen una vida sexual muy activa y distinta a la de las demás especies animales, más parecida a la de los humanos... _

- Gokú se parece mucho a Manuel... Manuel y... ¡Mónica!- Gritó entendiendo ahora quién era el remitente, soltó la cuchara con la que cocinaba y un poco de caldo de camarón salpicó por todos lados- ¡Gokú! -despertó a este de su ensoñación, en la cual estaba pensando más detalladamente las imágenes que había visto -¿estás seguro de que no sentiste nada con el video?-

-P-pues... ahora que lo pienso mejor... por que es que ella se parece mucho a ti-

-¿Conoces a alguna Mónica?- preguntó apuntándolo con un cuchillo filoso

-No- contestó extrañado

-¿De verad?-

-Si-

-¿Me lo juras? Has memoria-

-¡Te lo juro!-

-Si dices que conoces a esos monos... ¿no será que tuviste algo que ver con ella, verdad?- sus ojos se tornaron pequeños, inquisitivos y asesinos

-Pero Milk ¿como crees? si ellos son monos y yo no tengo nada que ver con los monos, soy muy diferente de los monos- Milk muy bien se lo imaginaba colgado de una rama rascándose las pulgas con un plátano en la mano y con su traje de guerrero

-Más te vale Gokú por que si me engañaste alguna vez…-

-Milk te repito que ellos son monos y yo soy humano-

-Bueno, confiaré en tu palabra-

-G-gracias... _creo_- Milk todavía molesta volvió con su caldo de camarón. Un poco más tranquila reflexionó que era obvio que Gokú no se podía comunicar con los monos, pero entonces ¿quien le había mandado el video?

Los dos comieron en silencio, cada uno reflexionando en diferentes cosas. Gokú comenzaba a caer en cuenta del significado de las imágenes, se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que hacían los monos en el video, y cada vez sentía más la urgencia de ir a la habitación para hacer... cosas importantes. Mientras Milk reflexionaba quién le podría haber mandado el video.

Justo cuando Gokú se dio cuenta de que "algo" en la parte inferior de su traje se estaba abultando, Milk habló intempestivamente

-Gokú, Vamos a donde están esos monos-

-¿Eh?-

-Vamos- ordenó. Gokú se encogió de hombros ya estaba acostumbrado a no entender a su esposa en algunas ocasiones.

Salieron de la casa, la tomó por la cintura y emprendieron el vuelo. Mientras volaban, los dos sincronizaron sus pensamientos al recordar a Mónica y a Manuel en ciertas posiciones que ellos nunca habían intentado, tomaron nota mental del detalle. Poco después, aterrizaron en una selva, la hierba les llegaba hasta las rodillas y estaba húmeda

-Debí haberme traído pantalón- se lamentó la mujer al sentirse mojada

-Pues por aquí deberían estar ¿y si les gritamos para que vengan?- propuso Gokú.

Caminaron un rato, Milk se estaba quejando mucho por que su vestido se había atorado en una rama y ahora estaba roto, Gokú no se quejó por ver un poco más de piel

-Oye Milk ¿todavía quieres ir a ver esos monos? por que podríamos hacer cosas más divertidas en nuestro cuarto-

-¡Gokú!- gritó sonrojada aparentando indignación. La verdad era que ella también pensaba igual, ir a ver a los monos había sido una idea tonta y caprichuda, ahí no iba a encontrar a quien le envió el video, y además un poco de diversión no le afectaba a nadie, justo cuando le iba a contestar a su marido, Gokú exclamó

-¡Mira! ahí están los monos- avanzaron hacia ellos, pero a Milk se le enredó el cabello en una rama y al tratar de zafarse, su vestido terminó de romperse. Gokú siguió caminando sin darse cuenta de la lucha de su mujer contra las ramas voraces malditas de la selva. Ganó la batalla y alcanzó corriendo a su marido, que estaba a los pies de un árbol.

- Gokú- lo llamó al notar que veía fijamente algo. Se dio cuenta de que los ojos del saiyajin estaban muy abiertos y comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente, recordando la mirada a cuando se convertía en ozharu. Al subir la mirada, se dio cuenta de que ahí estaban Mónica y Manuel, no sabía como los había reconocido, pero estaba segura de que eran ellos, y estaban haciendo exactamente las mismas posiciones que en el video, Milk tomó fuertemente la mano de su esposo y tragó saliva, de pronto sintió la urgencia de ir a su habitación con Gokú, quien por su lado volteó a verla.

Al darse cuenta de su vestido desgarrado, el cabello suelto y revuelto, la mirada llena de pasión y ese aroma tan embriagador y excitante, siguió sus instintos más bajos y la jaló hacia él, destrozándole de un jirón lo que quedaba de vestido

-Oh Gokú- suspiró aún más excitada. Se recostaron sobre la hierva húmeda y comenzaron a besarse sin frenos, salvajemente, con fuerza.

Milk quiso acariciar a su esposo, pero éste no la dejó, le tomó las dos manos con una suya y la inmovilizó bajo él, lo cual sabía perfectamente, excitaba a su mujer en un segundo.

La acarició de arriba hacia abajo, notando su humedad al acariciar su sexo.

Ella por su parte trataba de no gemir sin éxito, no quería hacerlo y darle la satisfacción al hombre que la dominaba de saber que disfrutaba si la trataba mal. Abrió las piernas haciéndole saber que estaba lista para él.

Gokú se desprendió de su ropa con facilidad, pero no obedeció la insinuación de Milk, siguió acariciándola mientras le permitía a ella acariciarlo.

Lesa mujer tenía una manos muy traviesas, y con ellas agarró el objeto que deseaba en ese momento, un duro y caliente objeto que le daría placer. No pidió permiso, lo acarició a todo lo largo y disfrutó el ancho en sus manos, súbitamente se le ocurrió una idea.

Se zafó del abrazo de su marido sorprendiéndolo un poco, pero Milk le sonrió y le señaló que tenía que ponerse boca arriba, él obedeció sin imaginar lo que su mujer pretendía.

Apuntando hacia el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer, estaba el miembro del saiyajin esperando a que algo pasara. Lo que pasó fue que Milk lo tomó con ambas manos y empezó a masajearlo provocando una arqueada en el hombre. Gokú cerró fuertemente los ojos, era un placer muy grande el que sentía, pero no se comparó con el que le siguió, pues sin pudor alguno, la mujer se lo metió a la boca humedeciéndolo todo.

Se escuchó un leve grito que se perdió entre los ruidos de los animales nocturnos.

Era una sensación desconocida para él, Milk nunca había hecho algo así, y tampoco sabía de dónde lo había aprendido, pero no le importaba, porque el placer que le recorría todo el cuerpo no lo dejaba ni pensar. Solo quería más, por fortuna Milk no se detuvo hasta que un espasmo lo sacudió por completo, perdió la razón por unos segundos donde todo su cuerpo se elevó haciendo que la sensación del orgasmo, que ya conocía, se magnificara apoderándose de cada célula de su cuerpo.

Milk se tragó todo el semen, y miró a su marido sonreír aún sintiendo punzadas de placer, se recostó junto a él, satisfecha de haber complacido a su pareja, pensó en quedarse ahí esa noche con él, cerrar los ojos y dormir juntos.

Pero la noche no había terminado, después de descansar unos segundos, Gokú tomó a la mujer por los brazos y la subió a su pecho, sin decir ni una palabra de lo que quería que hiciera, la tomó de las caderas y la obligó a retroceder encima de él.

Milk lo miró confundida ¿qué quería que pasara? Abrió las piernas y con ellas lo abrazó, hasta que de pronto, en su entrepierna, sintió el miembro viril de su marido tan duro y grande como lo había sentido al principio.

Lo miró sorprendida, pero no tuvo tiempo para seguir así, ya que Gokú levantó la cadera y la penetró sin delicadeza. Hizo que lo montara, como la chica había visto alguna vez con repulsión, en una película de adultos.

Se sentía muy bien, tanto que ni siquiera se preocupó por ocultar sus gemidos, se dejó llevar y aún cooperó en los movimientos

-Más fuerte- pidió y él obedeció sonriendo. Los embistes subieron de tono y con ellas el placer de la mujer, que disfrutaba además de las caricias de su esposo, de las de el viento.

Lo que hacían era inmoral, era sucio. Y le excitaba aún más.

-Gokú no pares- suplicó, sintiendo que pronto llegaría al climax. Estaba alcanzando un nivel de excitación que antes no había conocido.

Se apoyó en las rodillas del saiyajin, permitiéndole acariciar sus pechos, algo que le encantaba hacer a él, los apretó con fuerza sin dejar de embestirla, tenía ganas de chuparle los pezones.

De pronto Milk se detuvo, hizo un ruido extraño en la garganta, como si estuviera llorando, es que estaba experimentando un orgasmo tan grande que no podía contenerse. Gokú aprovechó para sentarse, aún con Milk sobre él y lamer sus pezones con fuerza.

Cuando el espasmo de la mujer cesó, se acostaron en la hierba abrazados uno sobre el otro. Esperando recuperarse para iniciar otra vez.

* * *

Pararon para descansar cuando faltaba poco para que amaneciera. Milk sonrió sobre Gokú abrazándolo y envolviendo sus cuerpos desnudos, su única iluminación eran las luciérnagas que se les acercaban curiosas.

-No estuvo mal– Milk se sonrojó un poco antes de contestar

-No Gokú fue fantástico-

-Deberíamos comprar más videos de esos- los dos rieron con la satisfacción a flor de piel

-Que bueno que nadie está cerca de nosotros, sólo falta que vinieran a filmar otro video y se hayan dado cuenta de lo que hacíamos-

-Pues tendrían un exitazo con esa película-

-¡Gokú! hablo en serio ¿sentiste algún ki cerca de aquí?-

-Mmm no me di cuenta- Milk suspiró tranquila y abrazó a su marido contenta, se quedarían un rato más ahí y después regresarían a apagar el fuego dentro de su cada provocado por el caldo de camarón que se quedó prendido en la estufa.

* * *

A unos 100 metros de ellos, se encontraba otra pareja desnuda y abrazada en la hierba húmeda

-No pensé ver a esos monos tan de cerca- comentó Bulma acariciando el pecho desnudo de Vegeta

-No los viste mucho tiempo, te distrajiste conmigo- la mujer soltó una risita y besó a su amante en el cuello, luego lo mordió levemente

-Tu tuviste la culpa- el sol ya comenzaba a salir, pero aún ninguna de las dos parejas quería levantarse

* * *

-_Tengo que agradecerle a esa tal "Monica" su regalo- _pensaba Milk-_ pero será después, cuando no esté desnuda y aún excitada. Lo bueno es que ella no está cerca de aquí _

**FIN **

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Gohan entró en la nueva casa cargando a su esposa en sus brazos, Videl que había cuidado todo el camino que su vestido no se ensuciara, dejó de preocuparse por él para mirar su nuevo hogar, Gohan la bajó con cuidado, se miraron y sonrieron

-Al fin solos- le dijo tiernamente el saiyajin

-Al fin tu y yo...-

-¡Y la mesa de regalos!- gritó entusiasmado

-¿Qué nos habrán regalado?- corrieron a la mesa que estaba en el comedor, durante la fiesta no habían podido abrirlos y estaban muertos de la curiosidad -mira, trajes de combate para los dos- sonrió -ay son de mi papá- su sonrisa se borró cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente estaban horribles

-Estos utensilios de cocina seguramente son de mi mamá- suspiró

-Ay que linda- sonrió un poco forzadamente -para completar las clases de cocina que me dio-

-Vamos a ver que nos dio mi papá- Videl se alejó de los utensilios, y se dio cuenta de que en una esquina de la mesa, había un sobre blanco misterioso, sin dirección ni nombre. Con curiosidad, abrió el sobre en el cual había un video, del sobre calló una tarjetita que decía

"Con mis mejores deseos... Monica Segunda"


End file.
